narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuna Asunt
Personality Appearance Background Childhood As a child, Tsuna admired her parents greatly. She had two brothers and one sister that she cared for. Her sister was two years older than her, and her brothers, who were both twins, were five years younger than her. She always enjoyed being around her family, since she never had any friends in the academy. During her years in the Ninja Academy, she was always bullied by her fellow peers and even her teachers despised her. This was because of her birthday, March 28. The day she was born, many individuals went to the forest of Aokiga. They all went to there for a ceremony but they never returned. This was considered a bad omen for Tsuna and so, she was despised by almost everyone she knew. During her graduation from the Academy, something unexpected happen. Her family was no where to be seen in the graduation, which is surprising, because her family really cares about her. After the graduation, she went immediately to her home to investigate. However, what she found was horrifying. Her mother and father had both killed themselves by hanging. A note was on a table near the bodies that read, "Dear Tsuna, we're sorry to say this, but we hate you. You never knew this, but your twin brothers were both diagnosed with an incurable disease. Earlier today, while you were at the academy, they both passed away. Unfortunate as this may seem, it was all your fault. You were prognostic. We had already known this will happen, but we hoped it wouldn't. As we have just told you, it did happen. So, we just couldn't stand it anymore and killed ourselves. Congratulations on your graduation and good luck with your new team, your new family." Throughout the year, after discovering the note and dead parents, Tsuna gained two new team members, that went by the names of Ichigaya and Ichigayo. Their master was Tsuna's own sister, Sakura Asunt. Even though her parents killed themselves due to Tsuna's existence, Sakura still loved Tsuna and wanted to do the world for her. During the whole year, the team participated in intense training in order to master their skills and eventually enter the Chunin Exams the following year. The Chunin Exams went perfectly flawless because all the ninja participants either lacked training in their skills or knowledge as a ninja. However, out of the whole team, the only one who became Chunin was Tsuna herself. Though, it was after this that chaos soon began. After the exams, the team, consisting of one Chunin, one Jonin, and two Genin, went on a simple mission to catch a cat that went missing in the forest. The mission was going smooth at first, because the cat did not run away when it was found, due to the fact that it was all wet from recent rain. However, when they were returning to the their village, an ambush occurred. As they were returning, all the ninja from Konoha ambushed them in hopes of eliminating the team, but the reasons were unknown. Tsuna and Sakura both worked together to save the team, but it seemed hopeless to do anything. After a while of pointless actions, Sakura took a final stand. She instructed Tsuna to take Ichigayo and Ichigaya and run away as far as possible from the village. Tsuna was hesistant, but after a sharp look from Sakura's eyes, she agreed. She never saw her sister ever again. Adolescence Abilities